This invention relates to a wrapper or envelope particularly adapted for the packaging of fast foods such as hamburgers. The art is aware of such envelopes or wrappers in general, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,914 issued to Wischusen. The art is also aware of latch constructions for holding an envelope or wrapper closed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,934 issued to Brink. However, there still exists a need for a unitary wrapper for a hamburger or the like fashioned from a single sheet of paper provided on one surface with a grease resistant coating and which can be inexpensively made and is easy to use.